Splitting Furs
by Marauder of Our Stars
Summary: After a certain incident Chat's personality is merged a bit into his kwami. He has no idea how to fix it and neither does a new friend do. Ladybug thinks something is up but doesn't know what. Feel free to tell me about mistakes I made. Rated T to be safe. Please read, bad summary but good story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Miraculous fanfiction, hope you enjoy it! And sorry about my indents, for some reason the tab button is acting up.**

It was a regular day at Collège Françoise Dupont. But almost every usual day, there was an Akuma attack.

Kim was getting ready for the answer to a question he was asked. Today was his big day! He was even wearing a bowtie (which looked particularly comical with a red sweatshirt)! He met up with a special brown haired girl.

"I've decided, I _will_ go out with you!" Kim exclaimed to Lila.

"I've decided that I won't!" Lila cheered.

"Good! Wait what?" Kim questioned.

"My _true_ love is Adrien, not you," Lila sneered. She looked at him like he was a piece of trash that was soaked in raw sewage.

"You said yesterday-"

"Oops, must be my split personality," Lila said, almost as a question. What Kim didn't know was that Lila Rossi was just trying to play hard to get towards Adrian Agreste, which obviously failed.

He went and told the boys about his rejection, who both lamented for him and scolded him on his taste in women.

"Seriously dude, what is up with your taste in women?" Nino said, immediately getting a kick in the shin from Adrien.

"I just need to have some time alone," Kim said.

Everyone left, but Adrien, stayed to comfort him, "Hey, just keep calm and think positive, you you can write her a poem!"

"You know how that worked for Ivan, and plus, she already loves someone else," Kim said, "Just leave me alone Adrien, I just need to be alone,"

Adrien bit his lip, knowing what happens when unhappy people are left unattended. He left, thinking about how he would have to fight him later on.

Meanwhile, a man in a purple outfit and a moth brooch (a miraculous) was sensing a disturbance in the city of Paris.

"Heartbreak, a feeling that's breaking him apart, maybe this time, he won't disappoint me like he did before. Fly away, my little Akuma and evilize him!

He cupped his hands around the pure Akuma and corrupted it with Kim's heartbreak. The Akuma then flew out of the window, searching for its new host and victim.

 **Back at College Dupoint**

"This is what Kim gets for going for the wrong women!" Nino said for the... bazillionth time, "Though, I kinda feel bad for him,"

"I've had my heart broken before," Adrien muttered to himself.

"What?" Nino questioned.

"Huh, I-I didn't say anything!" Adrien stuttered, breaking himself out of the trance of a certain spotted, bluebell eyed, superheroine.

An inhuman screech was heard throughout the school. Nino looked at Adrien quizzicaly, then ran off saying,

"That's my cue, I'm an employee of the Ladyblog now!" Nino said, "Apparently,"

He said the last part under his breath, though he ran to the scream's source anyways.

"Plagg, that's my cue too," Adrien said, looking for a certain black, cat-eared kwami.

"You'll have to find me!" Plagg cried out from a locker.

"We both know who's gonna win, so come out!" Adrien shot back, losing his patience.

"You win, but that's the last time," Plagg groaned, phasing through a locker.

"Sure," Adrien said, sarcastically, "Claws out,"

Chat Noir leaped onto the scene, which was the magnificent Louvre Pyrimid. Right next to the magnificent thing was a magnificent woman.

"I was beginning to think my kitty forgot about me!" Ladybug said between yoyo strikes to the Akuma.

"Me? I would _never_ forget my bugaboo!" Chat responded. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"The Akuma's name is Heart Split, he seems to have the power to cut someone's personality into the two main ones. I think his akuma is in his bowtie," Ladybug explained. Chat parted his eyes from Ladybug's beautiful blue eyes. The supervillain's suit was a latex tuxedo, completed with a green tuxedo, that glowed red.

"Let's go get him!" Chat exclaimed, extending his baton.

Ladybug tried to grab his tail but fell onto her face.

" _CHAT_! NO!" Ladybug called out, she soon found out this was a huge mistake. Heart Split looked at him just in time and zapped him with his bowtie,and a black beam connected with Chat's chest. Chat Noir's green eyes rolled into his head. His baton went back to it's usual size and the blond hero started to fall... and fall. He almost fell to the ground before Ladybug caught him. The last thing he remembered was everything going black.

" _LUCKY CHARM_ "

Chat stirred a bit, he didn't know what happened, where he was, or who he was. He just knew that he wanted sleep. The next time he awoke was in Ladybug's arms. She took notice of his stirring.

"Go to sleep _mon minou,_ " Ladybug whispered. He did.

A detransformed Chat found himself in a place with a musty scent. Plagg was heard chomping on camembert. It must have been all a dream, and the musty scent must have been methane that Plagg passed. Adrien opened his eyes, ready to give Plagg a lecture on manners. What he saw made his heart stop. He wasn't at home and a Chinese man was preparing tea. He looked familiar for some reason, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Welcome Adrien," Master Fu said, "We have a lot to talk about,"

 **At the Dupain-Cheng Residence**

"There wasn't anything that you could do Marinette," Tikki comforted.

"I would've caught his tail, but clumsy Marinette couldn't manage to catch a four foot piece of leather," Marinette groaned. "Now Chat is in trouble and I had to drop him at Master Fu,"

"He'll be fine, he's a trooper! And you know, cats have nine lives!" Tikki giggled.

Marinette pouted.

"Master Fu will take care of him Marinette, he's the best healer I know!" Tikki offered cheerfully.

"Ill take your word for it Tikki," Marinette sighed


	2. Curiosity vs The Cat

_**A/N: I'm introducing a new kwami power in this chapter, but you'll have to read on to find out that it's Tikki who did it.**_ **Darn it.**

Master Fu took a long sip of his chamomile tea, then he started to talk.

"No one knows for sure how the miraculous were made. But, there are stories of a chef who made served food for magicians. One day, the magicians had left without their book. They had been so good to him, preforming magic tricks and giving him gifts. So, he decided to return it back to them. But before he turned a corner, he heard them distressing over a book that could give anyone ultimate power. He looked at the book and found a spell that gave anyone and anything magical powers. he took his wife's earrings and his ring and granted two animals immortality and ultimate power. These two were his lazy cat, and a ladybug that the cat was chasing. He then used spell to bind the animals to the jewelry, and somehow power them. Soon enough, the baker had started to notice envious gleam in children's eyes. So, worried of having his precious jewelry stolen away from him, the baker took each of children's jewelry and found animals that were bound to them. These were made to be less powerful than the chef's wife and himself, so they wouldn't gang up on him. As time passed, his absolute power got to his head and he went crazy. He made one last adjustment to his miraculous, giving him the power to destroy anything in his path. Soon, the town was in ashes, except for the bakery. The wife found the book and modified her miraculous so that she could summon the perfect tool to stop her husband and restore the city to it's former glory. She succeeded in her mission to save the town and bound him with silk. She removed his miraculous leaving him as harmless as a fly," Master Fu explained, "I'm guessing that the akuma somehow bound part of you to Plagg like he is bound to the miraculous. Allow me to show you,"

Without a response, he pulled out- you guessed it- Camembert. Adrien immediately grabbed it out of Fu's frail hand, like it was a reflex, and swallowed it whole. His eye dilated for a moment, then went back to normal. Adrien, horrified by what he just ate took two mints.

"This is terrible," Adrien sniffed.

"Indeed," Master Fu said solemnly, "But it is worse than you think. If this is not taken care of, Paris' heroic duo will become a solo. Unless you feel like you can fight crime as a giant cat,"

Adrien bit his lip, "B-b-but everyone else who got zapped turned back to normal,"

"The Ladybug Miraculous can only restore. You perfectly whole, not split into two pieces like the others. You are just now bound to Plagg. His magic will soon take over your entire body," Master Fu explained.

"Oh," Adrien sighed, near tears.

"It is important for you to come back everyday for tea," Master Fu.

"Is it the cure?" Adrien questioned hopefully.

"No, it only slows the process down," Master Fu said.

Adrien looked at his feet, his eyes watering.

"Goodbye, Master Fu," Adrien said, dejectedly.

Adrien slunk out the door, knowing that his days as a human were numbered.

 **At the Agreste Household**

"Look at this Adrien!" Plagg shouted with glee. In a flash of green light, he was Adrien. Apparently, the bind made Plagg have the ability to morph into Adrien.

"Not now Plagg," Adrien groaned, "I'm not in a good mood,"

Adrien was chomping down on a piece of Camembert, when a _beep_ was heard. He looked on his computer and opened up the Ladyblog.

" _Alya Cesaire here with my cameraman, Nino Lahiffe, reporting an akuma sighting," Alya said excitedly. A picture of a darkened butterfly was pulled up. The picture became a video, and the akuma was flying away. The way the camera was shaking showed that they were on a high speed foot chase. The akuma flew into a little girl's helmet. The girl wore a red ponytail with a blue streak, a green soccer jersey, and orange shorts. She was on the ground, sobbing over a skateboard- that was in two pieces. Some teenage boys were walking away, laughing hard, almost crying._

 _"Not funny you jerks!" Alya shouted, along with a few other words._

 _By the time Alya had finished cursing at them, a new supervillain was born: Hard Head. The girl now had a green latex bodysuit with an image of three rocks on it. Her helmet was an orange shade with a small tube shape on the forehead area. Her skateboard was now fixed with jet propulsion._

 _"I will destroy all teenage boys, so there'll be no more hard times!" The supervillain bellowed._

 _"Crap," was heard behind the camera._

 _The neon villain shot something from her head cannon and it zoomed above the camera, hitting the person holding it._

 _"Nino!" Alya cried out. She took the camera from showed the viewers a statue of Nino._

 _"You can thank me later," Hard Head giggled, "I've got some boys to stone!"_

"Duty calls Plagg," Adrien sang, "Claws Out!"

 **At the crime scene**

Chat Noir jumped onto the crime scene, "Hey bugaboo, I'm sorry for being late, my day had quite a _rocky_ start,"

Before the spotted heroine got a chance to retaliate or even roll her eyes, a ray of purple light shot past them.

"You were lucky that time," Hard Head pouted, "This time, you _won't be,_ "

The young villain started rapid firing at the hero duo. The two skillfully dodged every blast with ease and grace. Ladybug then flung her yoyo at the hat, trying to break it. The villain blasted it easily, making it turn to stone. It crashed to the ground and fell to pieces. A rapid beeping was heard from Ladybug's earnings, and the spots were flashing red.

"I'm going to have to check on my kwami, Chat," Ladybug explained. "Hold down the fort for me!"

She reached to her waist for her yoyo, but remembered that all that was left of the yoyo was it's string. So, she ran to the nearest building. Chat felt the urge to go follow her and find out who his bugaboo really was. So he followed her as sneaky as a... well... CAT. She saw her enter the school, he followed her up until a bend in the hallway. He saw her looking both ways. Ladybug then threw open Mrs. Bustier's classroom door, and snuck in. Chat crouched in front of the door and looked through a window.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ladybug was about to say "Spots Off" when a humming vibrated through her earnings. It was urging her to open the door, she complied, but didn't know why, but Tikki was probably trying to show her something. She opened the door, expecting to see Alya, videotaping her before detransforming. Instead, she saw Chat, who fell over when she opened the door. An intense anger burned in Ladybug's blue eyes..

"Chat?" She asked in a terrifyingly calm voice

 **A/N: Hint Hint, curiosity killed the cat. If you don't get it, you'll find out in the next chapter. 'Till then goodnight !**


End file.
